


Uniform

by mooglecharm (morphaileffect)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphaileffect/pseuds/mooglecharm
Summary: If there was anything Prompto Argentum couldn’t be accused of, it was that he was afraid to be a fool for love.He would do (and wear) anything his beloved asked of him. No questions asked. (Well, SOME questions asked.)
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Cindy Aurum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Saw [this Prompto sketch by Riikyun](https://twitter.com/_yn319/status/1304341155727863809) and was inspired to finish and post this, finally. LOOK AT IT, IT IS SO PRETTY!!

“This thing I’m wearing?” Cindy pinched the collar of the too, too small yellow jacket that she wore. “It ain’t for show. It’s the official Hammerhead uniform.”

As Prompto absorbed this, wide-eyed and unsure if he was being taken for a ride, Cindy rolled her eyes.

“Well, _technically_ , it’s also for show,” she sighed. “Paw-Paw hired researchers and everything when he was still setting up the business. And they all said the same thing: more skin, more clients.”

“But what if I just want to work in the garage? _Way_ out of sight of the clients?” Prompto desperately argued. “Are you saying I still have to wear this?”

Cindy shrugged. “What I’m saying is, if you want to work here, you _have_ to wear it. No matter _which_ part of the garage you’ll be staying in.” She hid her smirk behind her gloved hand, as she looked him up and down. “Say the word and I’ll have one custom-tailored _just_ for you. It’ll be here first thing tomorrow.”

Prompto swallowed. He would do anything for Cindy. _Anything._

And it wasn’t as if he was ashamed of his body - it was the product of years of care and hard work, after all - but he needed more proof that showing more skin than he already did out of habit was absolutely necessary. He was already pretty bold, by Insomnia standards.

So Cindy took him to Cid’s office, where there was a vault that only Cid and Cindy had access to.

Among the many odds and ends inside the vault was a bunch of newspaper clippings, from way before Prompto was born.

They were of a much younger, sleeker, more _stacked_ Cid wearing the exact same cap, short-shorts, thigh-highs and yellow jacket that Cindy had on.

Even Prompto had to admit: the uniform made younger Cid look _hot_.

It was pointless to try and argue that the elderly Cid wasn’t wearing it anymore, even if he still occasionally hung around the garage and attended to clients: Cid was retired. No more uniforms for him.

Prompto, on the other hand, was young and in love and badly in need of cash.

As he prepared to say yes, he started to wonder if it was a good idea to ask to stay behind, while Noct, Gladio and Ignis went off to earn their gil by hunting.

He might not be much good at hunting - but that method of money-making would at least let him keep his trousers on.

The next day proceeded as normal. The four friends woke as scheduled in the caravan near the garage, had breakfast. Prompto saw his friends off, then headed to the garage to start his part-time job.

And when his friends came back from _their_ part-time job, early that evening, they were in for a surprise:

They could hardly find a place to park the Regalia. Hammerhead was _packed_ with vehicles. Most of which were in line to be checked out at the main garage.

They eventually found an empty parking slot a ways from the garage itself, but still within reach of its lifesaving floodlights. It was a bit of a walk back, and they had a little time to chat.

“What do you think happened here?” Noctis muttered.

“Maybe there was a monster attack on a settlement somewhere?” Gladio ventured. “And these are evacuees?”

“Doubtful,” Ignis corrected. “Monsters usually don’t attack large settlements with vehicle-owning residents, in broad daylight. And if there _were_ any such attacks, we would have heard about it on the radio.”

Noctis scratched his head. “So...what -“

“Heya, fellas!”

It was Cindy. She was jogging toward them, more grease-stained than usual, but with a happy flush on her face.

“Heya, Cindy,” Noct greeted. “Looks like the garage had a busy day.”

“And it’s fixing to have a busy night, too,” she cheerfully replied. “Would you believe it? People actually drove all the way here just for a check-up! Some of ‘em came from as far away as Lestallum!” She pouted, scrunching her nose up a bit as she did. “I’m getting an earful from other garages about ‘stealing their business’ and whatnot, but ‘all’s fair in love and commerce,’ as Paw-Paw says. Anyway, I’ll make it up to them later. For now, it’s overtime for this gal!”

Motor oil and all, she looked absolutely radiant. She loved her work, and apparently loved having too much of it.

“How fortunate,” Ignis politely remarked. “Prompto, too, must be pleased?”

“Oh, I bet,” Cindy answered, beaming. “A real good luck charm, that one. A hard worker, too! But he should probably knock off, otherwise he’ll wear himself clean out!”

Cindy faced the main garage, and called out “Sugar? Your friends are back! Come on out and say hi!”

From inside, the newcomers heard a faint, plaintive: “Uh...kinda have my hands full here! I’ll just see them later when I’m done, okay?”

“Okay, then, you’re done!” Cindy chuckled. “For the day, that is! Get some rest! Your buddies are waiting.”

There was a feeble groan of protest from inside the garage. Then slowly, miserably, Prompto emerged.

Wearing the exact same thing Cindy was wearing.

And being every bit as greased up as Cindy was, while still holding an adjustable spanner wrench for no good reason.

“What the - ” Gladio whispered.

“Pfft,” Noctis blurted out.

“Oh my,” Ignis remarked.

“You all suck,” Prompto grumbled, all of a sudden blushing fiercely. The color spread all the way down to his collarbone, as everyone could see right after staring at his exposed cleavage.

“Isn’t the Hammerhead uniform just _so_ _cute_ on him?” Cindy gushed. “I guess word got around that there’s a pretty new attendant at Cid’s garage today and well - things just snowballed from there!”

“Hey Cindy,” one of the young men in the car next in line for the garage called out, “I know it’s late and all, but does your assistant have time for one more?”

“He’ll take a look at your baby first thing tomorrow, Karl,” Cindy called back. “It’s just about closing time!”

“Aw,” Karl sighed, deflated. “Oh well. Back early tomorrow, then! Just don’t forget I’m next in line, okay?”

“No problemo,” Prompto answered for Cindy, doing a cute little salute with the wrench in his hand. “See you tomorrow, Karl! Good night, everyone!”

He faced the row of cars behind Karl, and threw in a wink for good measure.

And Karl and the other drivers behind him in line visibly melted into a pile of adoring goo.

Prompto’s friends were amazed.

“Such power,” Gladio breathed.

“Is this Prompto in his true form...?” Ignis wondered aloud.

“Think we can make him wear it forever?” was Noctis’ main concern.

As the cars in line drove off, Cindy hugged Prompto from behind.

“Great work today, sugar,” she said close to his ear. “See you same time tomorrow!”

She even planted a kiss on his greasy cheek, before sprinting away.

Prompto stared after her, the blush steadily returning.

And when she was finally out of sight, he seemed to regain strength in his limbs, and he started bouncing around in his usual happy manner.

Totally oblivious to what he was or was not wearing now.

“Did you see that?” he asked his friends. “She kissed me! She said ‘great work’! She called me ‘sugar’! I’M THE BEST!!”

Prompto was in cloud nine. He could have worked on more cars. He could have worked all night.

“Yeah, yeah.” Noctis slung an arm around his best friend’s shoulders, started to lead him to the caravan they had been spending the last few nights in. “Let’s get you cleaned up, ‘sugar.’ You can tell us all about your win over dinner.”


End file.
